Starry Nights
by Chilly-Litschi
Summary: George and me sat a little apart from the rest of the family and most of the day we were just silently sharing our pain.  It's funny how you can be unbelievably happy one second and completely devastated the next. Fred Weasley/OC


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Jane, Johnny, Skye, Milo and Emmylou.****  
><strong>

It was a starry night. I loved those nights. I loved to just sit and look at the stars. I had always loved it but some things had happened in my life in those particular nights that made them even more special to me. Fred had told me that he loved me while we were lying on a beach looking at the stars. And tonight another even more precious thing was about to happen. Of course I didn't know that yet. At the moment I just sat on the roof of Fred and George's house. I thought Fred was fast asleep, he had been when I left, but I was wrong. When I heard someone coming up behind me I didn't had to turn around to know who it was.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I know. I wanted you to think that."

"Why?"

Instead of answering he just said: "It's a starry night."

He sat down next to me and we didn't say anything for some minutes. But Fred had never been able to be quiet for a long time. The night I had met him, a starry one of course, he nearly didn't stop talking at all. It was at my sister's wedding. She had married Charlie. I was a Bridesmaid, Fred and George Bestmen. After Johnny, my sister, and Charlie had shared their dance Fred had come over to me and asked me to dance. I had never been much into it but there was something about him that made me wanna dance with him. And from that day on he had never failed to charm me and he could get nearly everything from me if he just put on that special face. Unfortunately he knew about that. And he also never failed to surprise me. But what he was about to do tonight certainly was the biggest surprises of all.

"The three years with you have been the happiest of my life. Our world is changing and as you know I'm a bit afraid of change. And there's one thing I always want to stay the same. I couldn't stand it if I would ever not be with you anymore. And therefore I want to ask you something tonight." At this he pulled out a little box and opened it. In it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Janey … Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!", I screamed and flung myself into his arms.

I had never thought it would be possible to be that happy in times like this. But I was, it was the happiest moment in my life. Little did I know that my happiness wouldn't last long.

The next night Fred and me awoke because we could both feel our Galleons from the DA vibrate. The Final Battle had come. We got up and met George in the living room. We apparated together to Aberforth's pub and went to the Room of Requirements where a lot of the others were already gathered.

The rest of the night is mostly like a blur to me. I remember being separated from Fred and George at some point. I was left with Ginny. We kept fighting together and the next thing I really remember is us fighting Bellatrix Lestrange with Hermione. She nearly hit Ginny with a killing curse which Molly finished her off for. Then Harry defeated Voldemort and we were all so happy we had won the war. I looked for Fred, I wanted to celebrate with him. I saw George and was happy to have at least found him. Then I saw that tears were streaming down his face. I ran towards him and asked what had happened, already half-knowing what he was going to tell me. After all only one member of the Weasley-family was missing and I had seen both Lee and Angelina.

"F-Fred...", was all he managed to get out in between his sobs. But that was enough for me. George wouldn't be crying his eyes out like this if Fred was only injured. My fiancé was gone. Gone forever, only a day after we got engaged. I joined George in crying and soon the rest of the family had spotted us too and I told them what little information I had gotten out of George.

The whole day we were just sitting in the Great Hall, mourning over Fred. George and me sat a little apart from the rest of the family and most of the day we were just silently sharing our pain. When we had calmed down a bit, he was ready to tell me what had happened.

"I was looking for Fred, when I found Yaxley lying half-dead on the floor. I simply wanted to walk past him but he stopped me. He said: "Looking for your brother, aren't ya? I wouldn't bother, I killed him earlier." Of course I didn't wanna believe him, but when I couldn't find Fred anywhere I knew he had been right."

I couldn't say anything, I just started crying harder again. George pulled me into a strong embrace and we comforted each other. But there was something I wanted to ask him.

"Did you know he asked me to marry him two nights ago?"

"Of course. He kept going on about it for hours. I had to assure the little git over and over again that there was no way you wouldn't say yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me that."

"You're welcome."

We were silent again for a while until I heard a very familiar voice from the entrance: "What are you all moping about?"

George and I ran towards Fred and I actually bet him there. I hugged Fred so tightly I nearly strangled him and then I kissed him like I never did before.

"Whatever I did to deserve this I should do it a lot more often." I smiled at this but George couldn't wait any longer. He pushed me aside to hug his twin himself. After everybody had had his or her turn Arthur asked what we all wanted to know: "Where have you been?"

"Yaxley told me he killed you.", George added.

"That little bastard! _I_ was the one who defeated _him_! But then I think somebody stunned me or something and I only just woke up some minutes ago in Flittwick's office. Then I came hear and you were all crying like there was no tomorrow. But what happened? I guess we won, did we?"

We all sat down together and told Fred what he had missed.

Later that night when everybody had calmed down a bit he asked me for a walk. We went outside and just walked quietly for some time, not long of course.

"It's a starry night again."

Fred knew how much I loved those nights. Of course he did, he knew everything about me.

"I have the feeling like good things always happen to me in starry nights."

And I was right about that. Two years later our beautiful daughter Skye was born in a starry night. And three years after that our lovely twins Milo and Emmylou were of course also born in a starry night.

Those nights really were my favourites.


End file.
